Whiskey Lullaby
by Descendant of Doom
Summary: Harry and Draco were together but when Harry goes away and comes home things go wrong. Oneshot song fic. HPDM, Character deaths.


A/N: Just a very sad one shot song fic so you've been warned. I hope you enjoy!

Warning: Slash HPDM and sadness and character deaths

Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling and the song belongs to Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss, though I had to adapt it to fit Harry and Draco. Therefore it doesn't belong to me though.

**Whiskey Lullaby**

Harry smiled as he laid beside Draco wrapped in each other's arms. The blond's silver eyes were fluttering close knowing this was the last night they were going to be together before the war against Voldemort tore them apart. Harry was leading the troops while Draco stayed behind in case something happened.

Draco leaned over kissing Harry passionately before laying his head back down just enjoying the other's presence. He smiled as he let his eyes close and fall asleep beside the love of his life.

Harry stood outside their apartment door as he had finally returned home after months of being on the field against Voldemort. He put the key into the door and turned it. He walked into the silent apartment and headed straight for the bedroom. He opened the door that was cracked open. He stood frozen as he stared at the bed before him. There was Draco curled up with Pansy. Silver eyes opened to see broken emerald ones. He went to open his mouth when Harry held up his hand. He stormed over to the closet, grabbed his duffel bag filled it with his clothes. Draco got up grabbing his arm forcing him to look at him.

"Don't bother explaining. I'll be back for the rest of my stuff another time for now I'll stay with Ron and Hermione." Harry said as he walked away. He felt his heart break in his chest as he walked out the door leaving the blond behind in the apartment.

_He put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette_

_He broke his heart he spent his whole life trying to forget_

Harry sat in a muggle bar with a glass of whiskey in his hand. It had been five years since he had returned home from the war. He had been at the bottom of every bottle since that day and he refused to get out. Every night since Hermione had kicked him out of the house a month after everything happen, he had continued to drink and every night he came to the same bar to drink away the blond haired man who haunted his dreams at night. Those silver eyes were imprinted upon his memory with an intensity that nothing could destroy.

Harry had tried a few times to stop the drinking with the help of his friends but every time he stopped drinking the pain came back even more. Every touch, every kiss was imprinted upon his mind and he just couldn't get Draco out of his mind. Even every fight they ever had at Hogwarts was enough to torture his soul.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get him off his mind_

_Until the night_

Harry growled as he was refused anymore liquor which had never happened before that night. He pulled himself off the bar stool muttering curses at the bartender before walking out of the bar and down the street towards his loft. He stumbled down the street almost walking into a street lamp and a mailbox.

Harry walked into the loft turning on the lights and going towards his heavily stocked liquor cabinet. He grabbed the whiskey opening it and pouring it down his throat as if he was dehydrated of water. He grabbed the photo album off the shelf downing more whiskey as he looked at the pictures of Draco with himself. They smiled and waved at him as if nothing had ever happened to them. He growled throwing it away from him angrily and downed the rest of the whiskey before returning to grab another. He down the bottle in seconds before grabbing his wand in his hand looking at in longing. Every fibre in his body looked at in longing, wanting it more then the drink even.

Harry sat down at the kitchen table with a piece of paper scribbling something on it. He grabbed one last bottle of whiskey as he went into the bedroom. He sat down draining half the bottle swiftly before dropping it to the floor spilling alcohol over the floor. He clutched the piece of paper as he kneeled on the bed facing the pillow. He put the wand to his head and let a single tear roll down his cheek.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

Ron walked up to Harry's loft door to find the Ministry police at the door. They saw Ron and Blaise Zabini approached with a sigh as he stood before him. He put a tentative hand on Ron's shoulder.

"We found him dead this morning. He used the killing curse on himself. He was face down in his pillow with a note in his hand. I don't suppose you know what this means." Blaise said holding out the small piece of paper.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said I'll love him till I die_

Ron stared at the note in disbelief as he read and reread the note over and over again as the situation finally sank in. He gulped loudly as tears streamed down his cheeks as he turned towards Blaise.

"I'll love him till I die means just what it says and it is true." Ron said chocking on his tears. Blaise looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry." Blaise said not knowing exactly what to say to the man's best friend. Ron nodded his thanks before handing back the paper and leaving the loft.

A few days later, a large number of wizards gathered around the grave with tears. Several magical sparks soared up into the air exploding as they saluted the boy-who-lived.

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

Draco stood slightly behind the willow they had placed the hero under and for the second time in his life felt his heart break in two. The first time was when Harry left and now when he was laid to rest. The wind whistled through the trees and he walked away from the tree hiding the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

Draco danced with yet another woman in the ballroom of Vincent Crabbe's mansion. He spun her around as she flirted with him as everyone knew he only ever had one night stands since the love of his life walked out of his life. He was the handsome bachelor with a mountain of money that he didn't spend on anything but alcohol. He left the girl after the song going to the bathroom and taking his flask out downing the whiskey. He sprayed cologne heavily on himself to hide the scent of alcohol like he always did.

Draco knew none of them knew he blamed himself for everything that happened to him. He had read every story on the incident with the boy-who-lived who died of a broken heart. There were rumours constantly flying about him and Harry. It had been several years since he had died and they still were talking about the death of the great Harry Potter. All he wanted was them to leave the man to rest in peace.

_The rumours flew_ _but nobody knew how much he blamed himself_

_For years and years he tried to hide the whiskey on his breath_

Draco glared at the people in the wizard's bar he sat in, he had left Crabbe's hours ago and it was nearing midnight. The bartender finally told him to go home and he knew it meant he wasn't going to be getting anymore whiskey. He shook his head walking out of the bar and head home.

He arrived in his mansion and headed straight for the parlour where he kept a well stocked cabinet full of liquor. He grabbed four bottles of whiskey and sat down staring at the fire drinking one quickly. He summoned a book off of the table in front of him with a flick of his wand. He flipped the pages as he drank another bottle a little slower than the first but still quickly

Draco let the tears fall upon the book as he stared down at a picture of Harry smiling at him as he took the picture. He could see all the love filled in the emerald green eyes that stared back at him. He flipped the page over refusing to linger on any one picture to long. He stood angrily throwing his third bottle into the fire with all the emotions he had mustered.

_He finally drank his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get him off his mind_

_Until the night_

Draco sighed picking up the fallen book before grabbing the picture he only moments before had been staring at. He summoned a house elf with a sigh. The house elf bowed deeply.

"I told you to stop doing that. All I ask is to not be disturbed for the rest of the evening no matter what." Draco commanded and the house elf nodded before popping out of the room knowing their master's anger when his anger stared to fly. He walked up the stairs to his old bedroom when he was a child and opened the door to a spotless room with nothing out of place. He sat down on the bed downed most of the bottle before taking his wand in his hand took one last swing of the burning liquid before it dropped to the floor. He stared down at the picture as tears slipped down his cheek rapidly. He kneeled on the bed saying a quiet pray to whatever deity that was listening. He looked down one last time at the picture before placing the wand to his head calling upon all his might to say the words.

_He put the bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength to get up off his knees_

Blaise sighed as he arrived at the mansion of his oldest friend. He had expected this the day they had arrived at Harry's place, he just didn't know when it would happen. He followed the familiar path up the stairs and down the hall to his friend's childhood bedroom. He sighed as he saw the whiskey bottle almost empty on the floor beside the bed. He saw Draco face down in the pillow with his wand pointed towards his head. He walked closer to see something in his friend's other hand. Draco's hand was clutching the picture with all his might.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

Blaise sighed as he stared at the smiling picture of Harry Potter in Draco's palm. He turned to the rest of his unit before letting them get to work. They delivered what he already knew, his friend had killed himself with the killing curse.

Blaise stood silently beside the blond's friends and a few of Harry's friends. He smiled softly looking down at the grave of his friend. The wind blew through the willow branches gently and he heard something sound like it was singing. He turned and walked away with the rest.

_We laid him next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

A little boy with bright emerald eyes and platinum blond hair turned back around to look at the graves. He had been created by magic by his father who had just been put to rest. He didn't live with him but with Blaise after Harry Potter died. Only recently he had been told who his other parent was and the story behind everything. He gave a little smile as something appeared before him as he looked at the graves.

Harry walked out from behind the willow tree. Before him stood Draco with a bright smile on his face albeit a little shyly. Harry walked forward to stand in front of Draco. They stared at each other for a moment before Draco ran forward leaping into Harry's open embrace. He spun the blond around before kissing him fiercely.

The little boy smiled at the two ghostly apparitions turned to him holding each other close. His parents waved at him before they started to dance together then slowly disappeared into the sky.

**The End**

I know it was sad I think but it was just a little something I decided to write when I heard the song again today. I hope you enjoyed. Please Review.


End file.
